Desire
by verycrazytwilighter
Summary: Jacob and Nessie have a son, Jesse. Everything's normal at the Cullen house, until Jesse has something to say. How will the Cullens react to the news? Jesse's POV. One-Shot


The day was bright. Too preppy for what I was feeling at the moment. Even though the weather bothered me, I continued to look out the window of the Cullen mansion. Home of my great-grandparents, and my grandparents. But I don't call them that, considering they were only one to 30 years older than me, when they should have been much, much older. You see, my family is made up of vampires and werewolves. Kind of weird, I know. The funny part is that they don't age. My grandpa, Edward Cullen, has been around for about 130 years. He's stuck at the physical age of 17. My grandma, Bella Cullen, has been a vampire for about 20 years, even though she looks 19. The rest of my family is just like that too. I am the weirdest out of my whole family, and that's because my mother is a half-vampire, half-human, and my father is part werewolf, and part human. But I got stuck being human. I am the mundane and most boring one in this messed up family. And what I'm about to tell this family, is not going to make it any better.

I saw everyone retreating to the living room, for some "family time", I guess.

"Jesse! Come on!" my "great-aunt" Alice called over to me. I had no choice, but to trudge over there. I had to get this out though. They were going to find out sooner or later. Once everybody was seated and comfy, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Alright you guys, I have something to tell you all."

"Well that was obvious considering we are all here to hear you say something. Hurry up and spit it out!" That would be my "great-uncle" Emmett. In other words, he's the goofball.

"Well, um…you see…I kinda like this girl…and….uh…she likes me back too….a lot…and I think….no, I know…that I'm in love with her." There. I said it. I blurted out the five words that could change my life forever.

I saw my whole family considering this for a while. It was all so serene, until Alice spoke up.

"Oh! What's her name? Do we know her? Is she pretty? What does she look like? Does she wear nice clothes? Where does she shop? Can-" Thank god Jasper, Alice's husband, stopped her.

"Um…her name's Becky Newton," I said slowly, awaiting their reactions once more.

"Omigod! That's Jessica and Mike's daughter! I heard that they moved here to Alaska recently! I didn't know they had a daughter. Hm, I doubt they know that I have a daughter. As well as a grandson. That's…awkward. I mean, Mike Newton was a total creeper. He followed me everywhere. Jessica really hated me for that. Ha-ha, she should see me now. I have a daughter, a grandson, and I look 19. She always said I was never good enough for Edward. Well, look who's laughing now Jessica." Wow. Bella can really rant if she's in the mood. What is with these Cullen women?

"Okay…back to what I was saying. So…uh… yeah. I love her, and she loves me too."

"Does she know about our family, Jesse?" My great-grandfather, Carlisle, asked me.

"Uh…no. I'm trying to find the right time to tell her." I said, blushing. I sounded like I'm proposing to her or something! Oh god, marriage. If Becky found out about my family, I would have no choice but to marry her. I have to be sure on my feelings. I only have once chance at this.

"Jesse…I'm not so sure. Do you really want to start this all over again?" My mother, Nessie, asked me. She knew the story of her parents very well, and I'm sure she didn't want that to happen all over again.

"No. You are to forget this girl. We really can't have this start again, Jesse," ordered my father with a serious look on his face.

I was immediately angry, because I knew something like this would happen. I just hoped with all my heart that it wouldn't.

I stormed out of the house, and I knew that Edward could have stopped me any time. But I also knew that he wouldn't, because he knows how this feels like. To be told that you can't love someone.

I broke into a sprint, and made my way to the cute, little café with the park behind it. Becky and I always met up here, when we needed to see each other. No one knew about our spot, and I hope no one found out. I was our special place where we can be alone, get away from reality.

I called Becky to meet me here, and she said she'll be there in 5 minutes. As I sat on our usual park bench, I wondered what I was going to tell Becky when she gets here. Obviously I can't tell her about my family, but I guess I can tell her that my parents aren't approving our love.

While I was brooding this, I felt warm hands cover my eyes, and I knew it was Becky. I removed her hands, and turned around facing her. I hugged her to my chest as hard as I could. Sensing that something was wrong, she hugged me back equally. I looked into her deep blue eyes, seeing the love she had for me.

"Becky…you probably need to sit down," I said, motioning for her to sit next to me. She complied, and turned to face me.

"What's wrong Jesse?" she questioned, but I could tell she really didn't want to know. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"My parents aren't approving of us, Becky."

"What? No! Why?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know why, but I told them I love you, and they said that I can't see you anymore," I lied. It was too big of a secret to tell her the real story. That time would come later, or probably never considering my family isn't favorable to the idea of us being together.

"Oh no," she breathed, putting her head in her hands. When she brought her head back up, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jesse, I know how much you respect your parents. I can see that you love them dearly, so this is probably goodbye. It's alright, I understand," she said. The tears were dropping by now. I was confused, what was she talking about?

"Becky, you really think I'm going to leave you?" I asked her, lifting her chin up. Her face broke into a smile.

"So we're not breaking up?"

"No! Of course not! I love you too much." I whispered the last part. She hugged me tightly again, and soon we broke apart.

"Okay, my parents will be worrying. I'll see you tomorrow, Becky. I will find a way to fix this. I promise. I love you," I said, getting up.

"I love you too," she said pressing a kiss onto my cheek.

We walked away from each other, and I hoped that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her again. I ran all the way back to my house, and went directly up to my room. I couldn't hear any noises, so I guessed that my parents were still at the Cullen mansion. I yawned, the day's events hitting me like a ton of bricks. I feel into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I groaned, knowing that I would have to face my parents today. I quickly took a shower, and got dressed. I headed downstairs, wishing that my parents weren't home. But there they were, sitting at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast.

I slowly made my way to them, deliberating my movements. They looked up at the same time, acknowledging my presence. My father immediately looked back down at his food, while my mother threw me a pitiful glance. I sat down and silently ate my breakfast, not wanting to be the one to start a conversation.

Once we were done eating, my mom started clearing the plates. My dad cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Jesse, come to the living room. I want to talk about this." He got up and headed to the living room, with me in tow. Mom followed us too, and sat on the couch with my dad, while I sat on the recliner.

"This is just like Edward and Bella all over again. Now Jesse, I can tell that you really love this girl. Edward loved Bella a lot too, and they worked out fine. Before I tell you anything yet, I just want to ask you, are you absolutely sure about this girl? You know that once you tell her about our secret, there's no backing out at all. Are you positive that this girl will love you not matter what?" my dad inquired.

"I am a hundred percent sure that Becky is it for me, and I know that she'll always love me no matter what. I willing to take the risk," I said confidently.

"Okay then. What are you waiting for? Go tell the girl!" my dad said with a smile on his face.

I laughed as I ran out the door and to the little café. To my surprise, Becky was already there on the bench. I guess she sensed that I would tell her to come here. She saw me and the smile on my face. I ran to her and picked her up and turned in circles. She laughed as I put her down.

"I'm guessing that's good news then?" she asked, giggling again.

"Yes, it's very good news. But first I have to tell you something," I said seriously.

I told her about everything, the vampires, werewolves, and my whole family. And she took it surprisingly well. She knew that there was something odd about my family, and she's heard much worse rumors. I was elated, because I knew right then, that one day I would marry Becky, and we would the happiest couple on earth.


End file.
